The Reason for Waiting
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: There are two things that serves as the truth, the reasons and the results. But usually, reasons don't count as much as the other. If that is so, then do we really have to wait for someone who told us to do so? Just like a girl...waiting for a detective.


DETECTIVE CONAN

**DETECTIVE CONAN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Author's note: Hello everyone! My name is Sarenity Castlecloud. Thank you so much for reading my works and please let me remind you to leave your comments afterwards. Since I may not be able to spend much time for fics anymore due to some valid reasons, I just decided to create short ones in the form of one-shots. I really hope you'll like it. So please read them. God bless

Please enjoy reading!

_**THE REASON FOR WAITING**_

_ All things come to him who waits - provided he knows what he is waiting for._

"So when will you actually return? I hope you already knew I mean the return when you'll no longer need to go again."

"Listen, it's not that I actually want to go…but this is part of my work as a detective so please, just try to understand. Ran?"

"No worries. I'm all aware of that. Just finish it as soon as possible ok?"

"I will…I promise."

"Well then, isn't it time for you to work now?"

"Yes I guess. Bye."

As the two of them put down the phones, troubles can't escape from both of their minds. Troubles like there are no other persons in the world that would mean more than each of them. Well, that's the way it feels … when two hearts got separated for a very long time.

"I'll wait…as long as I can. But what if when the time he returned, I'm no longer here…would that even make him sad? Would he still remember who I am?"

Not far away, in front of the door of the young girl's room, a young boy was standing without creating any sound as he tried to stop his tears from flowing while listening to the girl's sad thoughts.

After a while, the girl decided to take a walk at the park.

"Would you like me to go with you Ran-neechan?"

"I prefer to go alone this time. I hope you don't mind Conan."

"It's ok. But don't forget to bring your cell phone with you. You know, Shinichi-neechan might call anytime."

"Shinichi? I'll bring it so don't worry."

And the boy nodded with her response. The young boy stared as he kept waving at the girl who seems to go somewhere really far where even he can't reach her anymore.

"Why do I feel this way…a feeling like I will never see her again?" Those were the words that worry him all along.

Meanwhile, on a wooden bench in Beika Park sat a beautiful girl while watching at the kids playing their kites.

"May I sit beside you miss?"

"Yes sure."

"I can't help but notice your sad face from over there. You know I might be a stranger…but I may also be one of your friends."

As the old woman who approached her kept saying the things that are exactly on her mind, she also can't help but wonder how in the world the old woman read her thoughts.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Granny, have you ever felt like…you already lost someone important to you…just because you're far from him?"

"Waiting you mean, that is a very hard work especially for a girl like you."

"Please don't misunderstand me. That person just happens to be my childhood friend who's really close to me."

"I see. Let me share you a quotation about waiting. Waiting is a trap. There will always be reasons to wait. The truth is, there are only two things in life, reasons and results, and reasons simply don't count."

"Reasons…simply don't count."

"It means that you have to work to get the results you wanted. You are waiting for that person you said. Now tell me, what exactly are you waiting for? Is there something you want to tell him? What exactly is the reason you wanted him to comeback?"

Reasons are not valid and I may only have the results. If Shinichi comes back, he'll be surrounded by media and a lot of things intended for him. He'll be known once again. When he returns, I'll be able to see him again. But is that really the reason why I want him to come back…just to see him again? If he actually returned, what will I do then?

"I still can't think of the actual reason why I wanted him to come back? What you said really helped me a lot. Thank you so much granny."

"Seeing you gained strength made me happy as well. You are a good kid and you deserve to be happy."

"I better get going now. My father might be looking for me. Thanks again granny."

"You're welcome young maiden."

Before the clock reaches 5:00 p.m., while the young maiden was walking on her way home…still thinking about waiting…still thinking of an actual reason…another thing caught her attention…and this time, she really had to take care of the results.

A little boy was so focused playing with his ball that he didn't notice a car going his direction. Time seemed to stop when the incident happened. There was a big crowd around them causing the commotion. And when the young boy opened his eyes, he saw a brown haired girl covered with blood as she kept saying the name of someone…

A few hours later…

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Are you alright?"

"Where am I?"

"We're in Beika Hospital right now. Do you still remember what happened?"

"You are…"

"The little boy you saved from being hit by the truck. Thank you nee-chan. You just saved my life back then."

"Thank you so much young girl for saving my grandson."

"Granny…I'm happy he's alright."

Then all of a sudden, a loud sound came from outside the hospital room as the famous sleeping detective ran towards his beloved daughter while sobbing.

"Ran! Ran! Are you really alright! Do you need something?"

"No worried dad. I'm alright. See, I can even talk now."

"It's good you're ok. I do not know what to do when I heard you got hit by that damn truck."

"Speaking of the truck, what happened to the people inside?"

Her question was answered as a young boy appeared from the distance.

"No one got hurt. The driver was arrested and the passengers were all safe."

"Conan-kun? What happened to your head?"

"Well…nothing really."

"Conan-kun?"

"You see nee-chan." The other boy suddenly interrupted. "This little guy came to rescue us but he's somewhat late and both of you got hit by the truck."

"Conan, why…would you do that?"

"Sorry about that…sorry…that I am not able to come sooner….if I was able to…if I was able to…"

Before the young boy finished what he was going to say, his words were stopped when the girl pulled him towards her and started crying.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Please stop…and don't ever risking your life again. I want you to promise me."

"I…I promise."

Since both of them were injured, Ran and little Conan was left at the hospital for the night.

"Conan-kun?"

"Yes nee-chan?"

"Shinichi, why do you think he wanted me to wait for him? And now he didn't even call me. That mean detective, do I really have a valid reason…to wait for him?"

"Ran-neechan."

That is right, if Ran can live a life happier without waiting for him, wouldn't he wish to give that kind of life to her? But then…what might happen?

"And Conan-kun, why did you put yourself in danger just to save me back there?"

"Because…I…because I…"

"What is it?"

"That's because I care for you. And I want neither you nor Shinichi-neechan to feel sad. If you die, then there will be no one to wait for him…and I don't think…he can handle that feeling…of losing the most important in the world."

"Losing…the most important in the world?"

"No I mean…"

"I see."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't do that for Shinichi or for me. All of us have our own lives, and it's our choice how to live it. And I chose…to wait for Shinichi…because I might really like him a lot."

Young Conan really blushed by her words…but really…deep inside…that was the same reason…why he saved her…always…whenever she needs to be saved.

_Please do not forget to leave comments. If ever I got another idea for a one-shot, I'll just post it here as well. So please support me. Thanks and God bless_


End file.
